


Unhappy Gas

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He starts to feel drowsy; the effects of the anaesthesia working fast but all he can think about is Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy Gas

**Title:** Unhappy Gas  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  380  
 **Summary:**  He starts to feel drowsy; the effects of the anaesthesia working fast but all he can think about is Sebastian Smythe.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  References to violence.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe..

* * *

_[**Anis**](http://www.anisstaranise.tumblr.com) on Tumblr prompted a fic starting with the sentence: He starts to feel drowsy; the effects of the anaesthesia working fast but all he can think about is Sebastian Smythe._

* * *

Somewhere a voice asks him to count backwards from ten, but he can barely even remember what comes after ten. A mask lowers to his face and he breathes in automatically, his brain increasingly fuzzy of the decreasing order of numbers.

But he can remember Sebastian's face well enough.

Drawn into a swirling abyss of sleeping under anaesthetic, he drifts between flickers of memories - of singing and dancing together, of reaching for a hug, of ducking his head while his face flushes - and fragments of dreamy impossibility - a kiss that soaks deep into his soul, large and confident hands mapping each curve of his body, a relaxed laugh that skims across his skin after hours of languidly moving together.

At some point, the images stop.

When he wakes, hours after the surgery finished, he stifles a pained moan at the crick in his neck. Splinters of his anaesthetic wanderings return, segments of a life with Sebastian that had made his heart beat faster, and a small smile tugs at his lips. A hand shifts in his, the one that isn't swaddled in a thick cast, and he struggles to open his eyes more than a few millimetres to take in the face of-

"Hey," Kurt whispers, a tired sort of grimace crossing his face. "How are you feeling?"

He's not sure he has the words to answer. He's not sure his fiancé wants to hear that he feels devastated because he'd been imagining a whole other life with someone else, someone Kurt loathed. He's not sure it's appropriate.

"Wha' hap'ned?" he croaks instead, one side of his face aching as he tries to frown.

"You saw a guy getting attacked and stepped in." Kurt's lips turn downwards. "My hero," he mumbles.

Kurt doesn't sound  _proud_  that he was trying to defend someone and he uses that as his reason for why his chest feels too tight. He doesn't want to think about the way his thoughts had betrayed him and how disappointed he is that Sebastian isn't here. He doesn't want to think about why he'd thought of  _Sebastian_.

He's not sure he'll like the answer.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
